Deimos
Deimos is an advanced AI controlled zombie type in Zombie Scenario mode. It appears as a playable zombie in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. Overview : After the Free Update patch of South Korea, this zombie becomes a free default faction in all player's inventories. Deimos makes its debut in Zombie Scenario chapter Chaos and in Zombie Infection afterwards, where players can choose to play as this class after they've purchased it from shop via Terrifying Terror set, which also purchases the Deadly Shot ability. It can emit a Shock wave-like attack that can forcefully take away the targeted human's primary weapon or secondary weapon if they don't have equipped one. This ability can be used once every 7 seconds for Origin Deimoses while 15 seconds for Host ones in Zombie: The Hero. Advantages *Low stun and knockback, which is excellent in ducts and approaching immobile humans *'Shock' ability is very reliable in neutralizing heavy gunners *The appearance itself can be very frightening in terms of human psychology *High knockback weapons will only have little effect due to their tough built Disadvantages *Lower movement speed and jumpt height than Regular Zombies *Easy to be spotted and shot due to its big body built and showy skin *Heroes are immune to the Shock ability 'Abilty: Shock' - 'Shock': Emit a wave that forcefully drops the weapons wielded by the targeted human. Gameplay Tactics *Use Shock ability wisely. Aim for the human that uses the most powerful weapon. *It's not very recommended to use the Shock ability against the Hero or Heroine as their weapons cannot be dropped. However, it still can be used to sabotage their movement for awhile. *If you use the Shock ability on the opposite zombie team in Zombie: The Union, the target won't be able to attack for a short period of time. Counters *Always be careful when facing Deimos. Switching to melee weapon can still drop the players primary/secondary weapon. You can try facing upwards or sideways to avoid getting your weapon drawn away too far instead. This is useful specially in places like in the ducts of Assault. *Keep constantly moving to prevent being hit by the Deimos' Shock wave. *Don't try to kill a Deimos in ducts or when they're "ducking" because there is a bug with their hitboxes where the player will be unable to damage them, due to his size. Instead, try to aim at their legs where you may be able to damage them or use melee weapons with a long reach such as SKULL-9 or Hammer. Wide-spread damage weapons such as Black Dragon Cannon can also counter this bug. This bug is fixed after the Free Update was patched. Gallery Original= normal deimos.png|Host Deimos host deimos.png|Origin Deimos File:Origin_deimos_hitbox.png|Origin hitbox File:Host_deimos_hitbox.png|Host hitbox File:Deimos_gfx.png|Barracks icon File:1269171_396130927182561_1855721929_o.jpg|Deimos Sting ZM_ABYSS3_20141005_1550050.jpg|The Sting trail bug with white color Zombieinoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Origin Deimos with Deadly Shot ability images.jpeg|Promotional poster asdasdasw.jpg|Model asdaswaq.jpg|Origin (Left) and Host (Right) Zombiebomb viewmodel deimos.png|View model with zombie grenade Zombiebomb viewmodel deimos host.png|Ditto, host deimoscp.jpg|China poster deimoscp2.jpg|Ditto dmss.jpg|In-game screenshot dmss'.jpg|Ditto, host |-| Enhanced= File:Deimos_up_viewmdl.png|Origin view model File:Deimos_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Deimos_up_hd.png|Ditto, HD File:Deimos_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host |-| Trivia *Origin Deimos has the same DNA sample as Phobos. *Deimos is a name of a Mars's moon. Deimos is also one of the sons of Ares and Aphrodite in Greek mythology, it means dread in Greek. *Host Deimos shares the same model with Host Ganymede. *Deimos replaces Juggernaut due to Juggernaut's large size, which is unavailable in small and closed maps. *Deimos' model is a bit taller than other player models. *Sometimes Deimos ability can make your weapon drop into an untouchable spot. *Deimos has 3000 health points and 400 armor points (3500 and 450 armor points with Strong Lifepower) in Zombie: The Union. *In Zombie: The Union, if you use the Shock ability on the enemy zombie, it will not be able to attack for a short period of time. *Selection icon showing Deimos in Vertigo. *Although Deimos has high HP in pursuit-type maps of Zombie Scenario, it is much weaker in annihilation maps. *There is a bug where sometimes the sting trail becomes white instead of yellow. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, Deimos is not sold packaging with Deadly Shot but Ganymede instead. External links *Deimos at Wikipedia. Category:Zombies Category:Factions